The Missing Link
by Sonnie W
Summary: What would you do if you found out you had another child living across the globe? How would your friends and co-workers take to the information that your child is the missing link? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH
1. Information

_**Author: **_Sonnie

**_Written:_** 09-03-08

**_Parings:_** Samantha Carter / Jack O'Neill ;; Daniel Jackson / Janet Fraiser

_**Warnings:**_ CHARACTER DEATH

_**Rated:**_ M – R

_**Genre(s):**_ Action & Adventure , UST / Friendship , Family, Love

**_Notes:_** 'Down under' we have a tendency to call American's 'yankees' or 'yanks' please don't take offense to that, and other slightly [could be considered] demoralising words directed at the Americans.. It was written as most Australian's would speak so sorry, my bad..

**_AU/NOT AU:_** This is **definitely **an AU!

**_Disclaimer:_** All publicly recognizable characters belong to Stargate, MGM, Gekko productions, and whoever else was involved in the show. I take no credit and wish that only **MY** characters are not used by others. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement intended!

Copyright © Sonnie

Sausage Publications and Naughty Devil Publications


	2. Chapter One

"Eight Little Soldiers Went Off World One Day  
Through The Galaxy And Far Far Away  
Hammond Went Crap Crap Crap Crap  
And Only Four Little Soldiers Came Back"  
- **Copyright** © to Sonnie ** Naughty Devil Publications** and **Sausage Publications**

* * *

As they walked across the tarmac, the group was laughing and joking around while carrying their gear. As they came closer to the hanger, they ignored the two people who appeared to be watching them.

"We fly high…"

"Because we ARE high!" Laughing they moved closer to the duo.

"Ky?"

"Let's get low, and lets get faaast!" She grinned as they past the duo. Laughing, they all high-fived each other, before a booming voice ran through their minds.

"Lieutenants!" Jumping the four turned around and snapped into attention and saluted to duo. "Haven't you been taught to salute a senior officer when you see them?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then why didn't you?"

"You're not in dress sir, we didn't know," Kya stated looking directly at him.

"You must be Lieutenant Rhodes!" He stated.

"Yes sir,"

"Well then lieutenant, from what I've been told you should know better!"

"Yes sir,"

"Lieutenants!" Another voice called. "Get your asses over here NOW!" Spinning around they jogged across the hanger. With the duo following.

"Sir?"

"Get your gear stored, briefing in five!"

"Yes sir!" They stated, saluting before quickly leaving. Looking up he glared at the duo.

"Who do you think you are? MY lieutenants have work to do!"

"You're lieutenants should learn to salute senior officers,"

"They know what to do! You stay away from them!" He hissed, before turning on his heal and stalking off.

"Right! What did we learn today?" He stated looking at the room, noticing the duo sitting at the back.

"To salute the Yankees no matter what they are?" Kya stated which got a laugh from everyone.

"Lieutenant…" He warned.

"Sorry sir."

"Anyone else?"

"That they're up themselves? Sir?" Smirking Kya bowed her head, knowing she was going to receive a glare any minute.

"Lieutenant Rhodes!"

"Yes sir!" She stated standing. As he came right up to her she swallowed.

"What did we learn today?" He whispered coldly.

"To take out the enemy before they know what hit them, sir. To be stealth and manoeuvre around them without letting anyone, including your team mates where you are, as the enemy could be monitoring the radio signals."

"Very good! Now lieutenant, can you tell me why this is important?" He asked moving away.

"So we don't get caught in the cross fire and go down sir,"

"More,"

"So that we don't give out our positions to the enemy and get our team killed, sir,"

"Anything else?"

"So we can get the job done with minimum casualties, sir,"

"Sit!" Turning he saw Kya sitting, and grabbed her arm pulling her back up.

"Sir?"

"You are to lead the next wave; I don't want anyone going down!"

"Understood sir!"

"Dismissed!" As the room cleared he let go of Kya's arm.

"Colonel?" She frowned.

"If anyone goes down Kya…"

"I know sir, if we lose one we loose everyone,"

"Exactly. Don't bother coming back if someone goes down,"

"Yes sir!" She stated, with a sharp salute, and quickly left the room.

"That's not really ethical is it?"

"Who the hell are you?" The colonel snapped glaring at them.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Major Samantha Carter, united states air force,"

"And what is it that you're doing here colonel?"

"We're actually after Lieutenant Rhodes, we have her transfer papers. She is to come with us,"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, now if she doesn't come back from what ever suicide mission you have planned, you're ass will be court martialled!"

"You can't threaten me colonel! She is still under my command and we're in the middle of protecting our country from the Middle East terrorists!" He spat.

"Alright boys and girls, lets do this!"

"We got ya Roads!"

"Where art thou Romeo?" Kya laughed.

"We're here Roads!"

"Let's get low and let's get fast!" As they approached the enemy territory a voice came through their radios.

"Blue squadron, this is base"

"This is blue leader, base,"

"We have a situation, come back…"

"Base that is not an option,"

"Leader this is NOT up for discussion, you are to abort!"

"Base abortion is NOT an option, requesting radio silence! Alright boys and girls, radios off and let's do this!" As each pilot turned off their radios, they went through into enemy terrain, and dropped bombs, and fired at the planes they encountered.

Sighing he turned around, and looked at the board, while Jack and Sam stayed within ear shot, but out of the way.

"Sir, we knew it would be close,"

"I'm well aware of that captain,"

"Yes sir,"

"Colonel, no matter how close they were you knew Kylana wouldn't turn around, she's gotten to where she is by her willingness to…"

"I know," he sighed.

"She knows what's at stake. She wouldn't abort this if you called them back seconds after they took off!"

"Mm..." Sighing he turned to look at everyone. "Let's just hope they come home, keep all channels open and watch for anything!"

"Yes sir!" They all stated, moving back to work as he left with Jack and Sam in toe.

"What so that's it?" Jack questioned.

"She requested radio silence; I can't keep talking to her,"

"Yes you can! You're her CO!" Spinning around he glared at Jack.

"I don't know how you operate colonel, but I do NOT put my people in danger, Lieutenant Rhodes knows that! All their radios are off! There is no point in trying to contact them! When the job is done they will be back!"

"And if someone goes down?" He countered.

"She'll still have to report!"

"I swear colonel if anything happens to her out there I will have your ass court martialed!" Glaring at him, the colonel stalked off.

"Was that really wise sir?" Sam whispered looking at him.

"We need that kid Carter!"

"I know but accusing the colonel and threatening him…"

"Look, we need her and he told her basically to commit suicide if anyone went down. I'm not going to stand by and watch a kid do that!"

"Yes sir," she whispered.

Just over two hours later the radio came back to life. As everyone jumped they looked around waiting for something to come through.

"Base this is road runner," a whispered voice stated.

"GET THE COLONEL!"

"This is base, go ahead road runner,"

"Taken a hit, everyone's still flying high…"

"Because we are high!" Another voice came filtering through. This got a few laughs from the people in the control tower.

"What's your problem roads?"

"Need a medical team on stand-by. We're on our way back. I don't know how, but something hit us. There's a hole in the canopy. I'm struggling to keep her steady." She breathed. "We're going to be coming in hard. I can't see anything and goose will be navigating me in…"

"What happened roads?"

"I'm still not sure colonel! Target was destroyed! I repeat target was destroyed!"

"That's good to hear lieutenant!"

"We're on our way home sir," she whispered.

"Hang in there Ky, we're almost there!" He heard goose state. "Alright take her down… Ky not so fast! Go up, go up!" Sighing she closed her eyes. But soon felt the plane take another dip. "Kya, what are you doing?"

"Just tell me where the tar starts; I can see where the buildings are,"

"Ky, are you sure about this?"

"Not really, but if anything happens, it's been a total honour to have known you goose! You too guys! Romeo, Terminator!"

"Nothings going to happen Roads! Just get her down, and we'll see ya when you wake up!" Smiling she nodded slightly.

"Easier said then done tonight!" She whispered. Minutes later the plane hit the tarmac hard. As the brakes were applied the plane skidded to a sudden stop seconds before it ran out of tar. As the canopy was popped carefully. The medic's took Kya out and rushed her into one of the examination rooms.

"Right! What happened out there people?"

"Well sir, everything went to plan. We went in, and took out the target. There were some bogies hanging around I think waiting for us, but Roads took them out, and we moved around and covered each other. We don't know what happened. We were on our way back and as soon as the radios were back on, Roads called a may-day," Romeo said gently, looking at his hands the entire time. Sighing Terminator picked up.

"We wanted to know what was wrong. We tried to contact her, we think she was either ignoring our calls or switched off the radio for a period of time. When she finally started talking to us, it was to tell us that she couldn't see. Something had hit the canopy and she took a direct hit to the head. She was pretty out of it, and we tried to keep her awake by getting her to talk to us. She then contacted base," nodding the colonel then looked at Goose.

"Goose?" Keeping her eyes on the table she shrugged.

"I can't add anything else sir," she whispered.

"Goose, if you know anything about what happened then we need to know. You might not think it's important but it could save her life!"

"I understand sir, but I don't know what happened either. One minute we were talking the next there was a massive bang, and we spiralled for a few hundred meters before Roads got it back under control, and we got back in contact and came in,"

"You sure that's all?"

"Yes sir," sighing he nodded.

"Alright, go get cleaned up, and we'll find out what's going on,"

"Yes sir!" They all stated before getting up and leaving quickly and quietly. However as they were walking to their dorms, Jack had followed them, at a slight distance, but still in ear shot.

"Goose, you should have told him,"

"I promised her I wouldn't,"

"The colonel's right, it could save her life!"

"She's not that bad,"

"How do we know that?" Swallowing she stopped and looked at the two men with her.

"She made me promise! She made me! She told me if she found out I said anything…" Trailing off she looked away.

"Hey you know Ky's all talk! She'd never hurt any of us!" Sniffling she nodded.

"It's not that,"

"Then what?"

"She said she'd tell people who my parents were, who my father is, and… I joined the air force to prove my self, I changed my name and everything just so the connection wouldn't be made and I'd get anywhere like everyone else."

"You know she wouldn't blurt that out! Gees Beck!"

"I'm sorry I can't risk it! She's done stuff before remember!"

"That's only because we started telling people who HER father was!"

"I'm sorry guys, I don't need to be treated any differently, and I don't want to be! Kya's strong she'll pull through this!"

"It's head trauma!" Romeo exclaimed.

"I'm not stupid Roy I was THERE!" She yelled back.

"I'm just saying she needs us right now, and you holding shit back, isn't helping!"

"I don't go back on my promises like SOME people do!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"Hey I never promised anything!"

"Alright you two! That's enough! If Ky made Beck promise, then that's it! We'll take shifts by her side and see her through this!"

"Yeah and what about those two Americans? I bet there here hunting for new meat!"

"They want Ky,"

"How do you know?"

"She's the best you idiot! Why would they be looking at any of us when they can take her? She can tell you exactly where the enemy is way BEFORE they're on the radar! Of course they're after her!"

"Is that all the more reason to hinder her recovery?"

"I'm not hindering anything!"

"Then tell the colonel!"

"NO!" She screamed as a tear ran down her cheek. "You don't get it! She doesn't want to go! I can't say anything because she'd rather die then be transferred to the other side of the world!"

"That was the promise?" Terminator asked gently. Swallowing she nodded.

"Yes, she told me that what ever happened I couldn't say anything until she'd…" Swallowing she closed her eyes. "Until she'd gone," taking a deep breath the three looked at each other. Understanding in each gaze. Sighing they nodded.

"Alright, but after that you come clean! You tell the colonel! You tell him everything, and I mean everything! About the promise and her not wanting to go, about how she knew, about everything!" Nodding Goose swallowed.

"I will," and with that they parted and went into their separate dorm rooms.


	3. Chapter Two

Later that night Jack and Sam had made their way from the mess hall to the infirmary. Stopping when they saw Beck by Kylana's side, Sam took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should come back a bit later sir?"

"Nope," he stated staring at Beck, as she sat next to the bed, one foot resting on the metal railings under it, and the other on the floor. Resting her head on her right hand she watched as Kya laid still. Moving she sat up, and lent over the bed.

"Come on Ky, you can't do this! So what if you're going to America! Yeah we all hate `em, and no ones going to think of you as a yank! You better pull through this!"

"And if she doesn't?" Jumping she spun around and saluted them. Waving it off he sighed. "As you were,"

"Sir?"

"What if she doesn't pull through?"

"Then it'll be the hardest lost for the air force sir,"

"Why do you say that?"

"K… Lieutenant Rhodes… She… She's amazing sir. When she's out there she knows…"

"Knows what?"

"She reads the sky like we read books sir, it's truly amazing,"

"What is that supposed to mean lieutenant?'

"Do you like fishing sir?"

"Love it,"

"Can you read the water sir? The currents, the tides, where exactly it is that you cast knowing you have a higher chance of catching something?"

"Sometimes," he frowned.

"Lieutenant Rhodes is the same in the sky sir, she'll read the wind, she'll read her team, and she'll set everything up perfectly. When we do the strikes she's in command because the colonel knows we'll all come back alive, she sets everything up so we never cross paths, and run into each other, so we never fire upon each other by mistake, colonel, she's the best we've got. She told me about the re-assignment, we've talked about it for months, she doesn't want to go. We both know she has no choice in the matter, but she wants to voice her own opinion."

"And now she's in a coma?"

"If she dies colonel what are you going to do? Blame our colonel? He didn't do this, he had no way to be apart of this,"

"Then who did?"

"It was an accident colonel, we never saw it…"

"In that briefing, one of the other pilots said she ignored them or turned off her radio, what was it?"

"Why are you asking me colonel?"

"You fly with her do you not?"

"Yes,"

"Then…"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

"No sir,"

"You know that's total bullshit, lieutenant!"

"Sir?" She frowned.

"You know that lieutenant Rhodes turned her radio off. She told you something, and then turned it back on. Now what did she tell you?"

"Accusing me of something I haven't done is not right or fair colonel!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything lieutenant! I'm merely telling you the events of what happened. Now are you going to take the chance and tell me what happened?"

"You say a word and I'll gut you," the whispered and strangled reply came. Jumping Beck spun around grinning.

"Kya!" She squeaked.

"Hey, keep the noise down, heads a bit sore," she whispered, smiling, before she struggled to push her self up.

"Hey I don't think so!" Beck huffed pushing her back on the bed.

"Oh cut the crap, let me up!"

"Kya! Do the words `head trauma' mean anything to you?"

"Not really," she smirked and sat up. "Oh wow, that was a mistake; I swear I'm seeing those two Americans!" Smirking Beck bowed her head.

"That's because they were here talking to me,"

"Oh, so I'm not seeing things?"

"Nope, sorry,"

"Oh Christ I wish I was!"

"Ky, I swear I never said anything," she whispered looking down at her. Smiling as she looked at Beck, she nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"No you're not," she smiled.

"Yeah you're right I'm not," she smiled. Looking up she sighed. "So, what do you two want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your…"

"Cut the crap Jack! Does the words `head trauma' mean anything to you?" She huffed, glaring at him.

"You know him?" Beck gasped.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Beck, meet Colonel Jonathon O'Neill,"

"As in,"

"The one and only… Asshole of a father of mine, yep," she groaned sitting up further.

"Well I wasn't going to say that part but…"

"Oh get over it; he's only here because I'm due for a promotion in a few weeks. Not to mention the fact if he takes me over there I won't get it," she stated glaring at Jack.

"Nice to see you too," he stated sarcastically.

"Yeah well, the air force kind of shows people what life's all about and the people in your life," she stated.

"It's renowned for that." He stated. Sighing Kya watched him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, or that screwed up, corrupt air force of yours!"

"You'll go where you're told to go! Major Carter here has your transfer papers. Once you are up and about, you'll be ordered to come with us,"

"Go to hell!" She sighed, and lent back down.

"You can say what you like, but it won't stop the pending court martial!"

"Go eat your balls! Court martial me all you like, at least then I'll be kicked out and wont have to be anywhere with you!"

"Ah, Ky you really should get some rest, before the colonel comes in and starts questioning you," smiling at her Kya nodded.

"Yeah suppose so huh?" Smiling Beck shook her head.

"I'll come back in the morning. I'll go tell Romeo and Terminator you're awake," she grinned.

"Sweet! Oh and Beck,"

"Yeah?"

"Take them with; I really don't want to have to wake up to that in the morning,"

"Aye, aye capem!" She smirked giving a mock salute. "Sleep well Ky, we'll be back around soon,"

"Yeah, I know thanks," sighing Kylana laid back fully and drifted into a restless sleep, while Beck took Jack and Sam back to their quarters, before moving onto her own.

"Colonel when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what Carter?"

"That she's your DAUGHTER!"

"Easy their major!"

"Jack!" She hissed,

"Take it easy Sam!"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, ah, never…"

"Why?"

"Because her mother was a one night stand, she moved back here, married someone else, who was a millionaire and they live happily ever after,"

"So…" She frowned.

"Kylana came over with the air force a few years ago. Her mother told her that the guy she called dad wasn't her father. That it was me. Gave the kid my photo and she looked me up. Came to my house one night, broke in and I nearly killed her. We got talking after I threatened to call the cops and she blurted out that she was my daughter." Sighing he scrubbed his hands down his face. As Sam sat next to him, on the edge of his single bed.

"Then what? Why does she hate you so much?"

"She wanted to stay, said that she only joined the air force because her dad hated the military. But once she was in it, it was like the missing link. Everyone in her family hated the military, and here she was toping her classes, getting in extra flying practise, becoming the person she is now. I told her I couldn't take her away from her family. She stayed with me a few days, and then at the air port as they were boarding she stopped. She asked me again if she could stay. She didn't want to go back.

"I told her I couldn't take her from everyone and everything that she knows. She took it the wrong way. She snapped and said if she ever saw me again it would be too soon. She'd taken to calling me dad when we were alone, and that flew out the window at the air port," he sighed. "She just didn't understand that, she's a fourteen year old girl, who has everything going for her! She didn't need me around to take all that away from her!"

"Jack, she just wanted to spend time with you," Sam whispered resting her hand on his thigh. "She never knew you existed before and then the only chance she gets, she gets rejected."

"I never rejected her Sam, I just…"

"I know, but try to understand where she's coming from. She's just met her biological father for the first time, she finds out he's in the air force, which drives her to push herself even more, and then he doesn't want her to stay with him."

"She lives on the other side of the globe!"

"She didn't care about that! She only cared about staying with you, hearing about your travels in the air force, what's happened in your life since she was born, she wanted to get to know you," sighing he hung his head, nodding.

"I know but…"

"When we get her to the SGC, she might come around, might start to see why you…"

"Sam we've only been at the SGC for six years,"

"That still makes her ten years old when we started work Jack, you said she was fourteen when you first met, that was two years ago now." Sighing he nodded.

"I guess."

"Look how about we get some sleep, and see what happens tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah," he muttered. Smiling at him she got up and changed quickly before slipping between the covers, as he did the same.

"Ah, lieutenant, glad to see you up and about, disobeying doctors orders as usual," the colonel stated as she walked into the briefing hall. Smiling she nodded and took her seat.

"Of course sir! What's the point in staying in bed when we have a war to win?"

"Nice attitude lieutenant however you're being grounded."

"WHAT! You can't do that!"

"No, but I can," turning she saw him standing there. Swallowing she straightened as much as possible.

"Why are you grounding me colonel?"

"Because you no longer are apart of this squad, lieutenant,"

"Excuse me?"

"We have your re-assignment orders and they are effective as of now," turning back she watched her commanding officer.

"Sir, they can't do this!"

"I'm afraid they can and they have lieutenant. It's not up to me anymore,"

"But…"

"Go pack your things lieutenant, we have a plane to catch," Jack stated, looking at her as she turned back around.

"Yes sir," she stated through the building tears, and the anger towards him.

Standing at the cupboard she grabbed all her clothes and started throwing things into the standard air force duffel bag she was issued with upon entry into the academy. As she was going through the drawers the door opened, and he stood there watching her as Beck, pushed her way in.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"Hey! Don't go taking your anger out on me!" Sighing she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry Goose,"

"Look I know you don't want to go, and I know that the thought of being around him makes you sick, but Ky, come on this is what you've always wanted!"

"No it's not!" She hissed, glaring at her as she stalked across the room to her bed, and pushed everything into the bag.

"What do you mean it's not? You've always wanted to be able to stay with him and now you can!" Spinning around Kya glared at her.

"No Beck! I wanted to stay with my father, not some dead beat, washed up colonel!"

"He's not washed up Kya! He's your father!"

"I don't need you going off at me too you know!"

"I'm TRYING to help!"

"Well try to help someone else!" She yelled. "I have packing to do, and I bet he's on his way here right now, just so he can make sure I'm not trying to jump out a window and disappear!"

"Fine! And he's out side and heard everything!" Beck hissed.

"I know!"

"Alright stop yelling at her! Lieutenant, leave the room,"

"Yes sir," Beck whispered, before quickly leaving.

"You need a hand?"

"No!"

"I know you hate me Kylana, but nothings going to change the fact that you were chosen! You can blame this all on me if you want but I had no say in it! I was told to come and get you, that's it,"

"So I'll be working with you?"

"It appears,"

"Great, just bloody great!" She hissed, ripping down her posters and throwing them on the floor, before finishing her packing and zipping up the bag. Turning she glared at him, and picked it up, before she pushed past him. "Don't want to be late colonel; we have a plane to catch!" She yelled over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter Three

Sitting on the plane Kya, sighed. She was quickly becoming irritated with the present company and her pain was starting to become unbearable. She'd managed to grab some pain medication before she left base, but with that, meant going to the bathroom and having the colonel on one side and the major on the other, it was fast becoming a horrible nightmare.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered looking at Jack, as he was on her right, and next to the aisle.

"Can't you hold it?" He grumbled.

"No!" She hissed.

"Gees!" He sighed, and got up. Once in the bathroom, Kya sighed and sat on the small toilet seat. Pulling out the syringe of morphine, she rolled up her sleeve and carefully found a vein and injected herself. Sighing she sat there for a few minutes, before putting it in the special syringe waste bin. Rolling her sleeve back down she moved back towards her seat.

"I can climb over you, but in a skirt it's not highly recommended." She stated looking at him, leaning over the empty seat and whispering to Carter. Looking up he sighed and got up, for her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes," she muttered, and closed her eyes, "how much longer?"

"We should touch down at about twenty-three, thirty."

"And… How much longer?" She repeated rolling her eyes under her eyelids.

"Just under two hours."

"Whoopee," she sighed. "And in the mean time lets just sit here like squashed sardines and do nothing!"

"Was that sarcasm lieutenant?"

"You tell me colonel; I'm still new to the field remember? I don't know my left from my right! I can't even wipe my own arse without someone holding my hand. I would have been able to however if you'd decided to come oh say in two weeks, after my promotion to captain!" She huffed, turning to look out the window.

"Well if you want to behave like that," he stated.

"Behave like you, you mean?"

"That was out of line lieutenant!"

"Then sue me!" She sighed. Turning back to him she lowered her voice and moved closer to him slightly. "I'm sick of your smart ass comments just as much as your sick of mine! You mention to anyone that we're related and I promise you, a court martial and life in gaol will be what I'd get…"

"And if it comes out via someone else?"

"You won't want to know… You have no idea what I am capable of colonel, and I promise you, if you betray me or reject any input I give you will find out, just how brutal I can be,"

"I'll look forward to it then," he retorted.

"I'm sure you would!"

Leaning back in the chair, Kya had run out of morphine a few hours ago now. She'd been sitting in the one chair for just over two hours, and was getting pretty tired of just being told to sit there and wait for General Hammond. Rolling her eyes she closed them, and sighed.

"You know he'll be here soon, so you better not go to sleep,"

"Bit me!"

"I would but you're a bit far away," Jack countered, which got her to open on eye and glare at him.

"No offense colonel but I'd rather someone else that close," opening his mouth to reply he heard a door open and as he turned he saw Hammond walk into the room. Sighing Kya forced herself to sit up higher in her chair.

"As you were," he stated looking at her.

"With all due respect general, I would be standing but the amount of pain that's coursing through my body at the moment that is preventing me from moving is much more great than, no offense, but your stars…"

"What sort of pain lieutenant?"

"Oh just the usual sir, ran out of morphine a few hours ago, haven't been taken for my medical yet, so haven't said anything, but…"

"Colonel?"

"Had no idea sir,"

"Right, lieutenant I want you to go to the infirmary right now!"

"Yes sir," she sighed, pushing her self up. "Oh shit," she muttered, swaying slightly, and Jack grabbed her.

"Come on," he whispered. Looking up at him, he glared at her. Sighing she nodded and he took her to the infirmary.

"So what can I do for you colonel?"

"Well doc it's the lieutenant actually."

"Lieutenant what's wrong?"

"Well nothing really, just need a bit of morphine…"

"What for?"

"Had an accident and never fully recovered, was shipped out before my doctor actually discharged me,"

"What sort of accident?" Sighing Kya shifted and lay on the bed covering her eyes.

"Well I took my squad into enemy grounds and blew up a few things… On the way back something hit the canopy and I took a pretty nasty hit to the head, and doc's had me on morphine to help with the pain, and to keep me going. I got enough out of him, for the last few days. I ran out about two hours ago or something," she sighed.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to examine you, my self and then see what I think is going on?"

"Sure knock you're self out! Although if you haven't got my medical file yet, there are some anomalies in my blood work,"

"I'll take a look at those as well," she smiled gently.

"Alright, Lieutenant Rhodes is it?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Alright, I'm going to have to take your blood and send it away to find out what's going on. As well as the physical I'm sure you're used to by now," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Kya sighed, as she was sitting on the edge of the bed, Jack watching from the end of the bed, and the doctor in front of her.

"Is there something wrong lieutenant?"

"No, just thinking…"

"About?" Jack asked watching her.

"Flying sir."

"Flying?"

"Yes sir! Flying,"

"What about flying?"

"How can I fly if I'm stuck working in a mountain?"

"Well there's a few things you haven't been told yet lieutenant, so just co-operate with doctor Fraiser here, and afterwards you'll be told what you need to know…"

"Great! A need to know basis operation! How the hell did I get involved in that?" She sighed staring at the doctor, who was smirking, trying not to laugh. "It's alright doc, you can laugh, and it wasn't directed at you,"

"I'm aware of that lieutenant," she smiled. "Ok, now however, we need to get this all done, so the colonel can take you back to General Hammond."

"Oh yeah forgot about that guy! Not used to reporting to a general anymore," she smiled gently, as Doctor Fraiser, started with the physical.

"Why's that?"

"Because at base the colonel was our commanding officer and the dude who ran the place," she smiled gently, as Fraiser pressed her fingers to either side of Kya's neck checking her glands.

"Really?"

"Yep, the guy wasn't half bad either! Picked on me a bit, but you get that," she smiled.

"Why'd he pick on you?"

"Oh because he knew my mother, actually the colonel was my uncle, which not even Goose knew about!" She laughed gently, as Fraiser pressed her stethoscope to her chest.

"Take a deep breath for me," taking a deep breath she smiled. "Must have been pretty hard to take orders from him then,"

"Nah he was cool! The colonel only ever did things for the greater good of the squad."

"And again," she smiled moving it to her back. "Well that's good that he had your best interests at heart,"

"Oh I doubt that!" Kya smirked. "I mean he was sweet and all, but sometimes what he expected and what we gave him were so far in the opposite directions that it was like we were on different planets!" Kya laughed. Smiling Fraiser nodded.

"Well you seem alright, apart from this pain you're experiencing, so I'll take that blood sample and hopefully the results will be back by tomorrow morning," she smiled. Nodding Kya grinned.

"So I'm sweet to go?" Laughing she nodded.

"Yes lieutenant your fine to go,"

"Sweet!" She grinned, jumping off the bed she looked at Jack, before back to Fraiser. "Ah you mind if I get something for the pain before this briefing?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'm not going to give you morphine as I don't know your history, but I'll give you some pain killers," she smiled before walking off. Sighing Kya rolled her eyes.

"She has a point!"

"Well she knows you; can't you ask her for some and then give it to me?"

"It doesn't work like that, and you know it!"

"Yeah what ever!" She sighed.

"Alright here you go," she smiled handing Kya two tablets and a glass of water. Taking them, she smiled gently.

"Thanks,"

"Not a problem lieutenant!" And with that she was gone.

"You know that's not going to do anything! Can't you tell her something?"

"I'm sorry Kylana, but if something was to happen I'd be…"

"Alright forget I asked!" She hissed, moving past him.

"Hey!" He called jogging after her, and grabbing her arm. Spinning her around Jack glared at her. "I know you hate me and you don't want to be here, but if something was to happen to you I'd be in the shit!"

"So that's it? You're just worried that you'll be caught out?"

"Kya!" He hissed.

"No, it's alright! Forget it! I'll just suffer in silence!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"Now you listen to me damn it!" He whispered, "What goes on here is way more than some squad taking out targets! The world depends on us!"

"Well sor-rey!"

"Kya you have to understand if something was to happen to anyone here, you'd take their place! Nothing can happen to you! You were chosen because of your genes not because of your flying capabilities!"

"What?" She frowned.

"Listen, no one here but the general knows who you are. You are Lieutenant Rhodes to everyone else, and that's how it's going to stay, but your genetic makeup changes you! I've got a different gene network to the `average' human, and you inherited it. Your mother was different as well, the abnormalities that are in your blood work is because of us, because of what you inherited not because something happened when you were a baby!"

"What the hell are you trying to tell me?" She frowned totally confused and terrified.

"Kya, I need you to trust me, I need you to understand that what your mother died from, you can as well! That I put in a favour to have you transferred here to stop that from happening. We can stop you from dying. You have a lot of knowledge about different places in you mind, all those pictures you showed me that you used to draw, I've been there, they really exist! The words you write when you don't think about it, they are real!

"I spoke that language for a few days, it's all real Kya! Every last bit! Everything from the planets and the city's to the inhabitants and the little grey aliens with those big black eyes, it's all real!"

"It can't be," she whispered.

"It is, and you need to be here, we need you! You're the missing link!"

"But…"

"General Hammond will explain it a bit more, but you will have to look over things and tell us what you see and what they mean," he whispered squeezing her hand gently. "I know this is a lot to take in, but…"

"No it's not, I understand what you're saying it's just… Wow," she whispered. Smiling he nodded. "What are these aliens and people called?"

"Well…" He smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the briefing room.

"Ok, question time!" Kya stated once everyone was seated. Opening his mouth, the general frowned when she raised her hand. "MY question time," she added watching everyone.

"What do you mean lieutenant?"

"With all due respect general, I have a hell of a lot to ask! Firstly, why is it that this has come around now? Why is it that I was put through shrink after shrink, as I was told there was something wrong with me! And WHY is it that you suddenly NEED me?" She huffed glaring at everyone in the room.

"They will be answered in due time lieu…"

"No general they will be answered now or I won't do what ever it is that you want me to do!"

"Ah general I said a few things to her, on the way from the infirmary." Jack sighed glaring at Kya.

"Look I know you don't know me, and I know you probably don't trust me, but right now I need to know why all of a sudden things that I drew and said as a toddler are so damn important to you all!"

"We have reason to believe that you're the missing link,"

"I've already heard that general Hammond,"

"What is it that you want us to tell you?"

"Why?" She exclaimed, looking at him. "Why general?"

"We can't answer that lieutenant, things just happen."

"And I'm just supposed to buy that?"

"It's all we have at the moment,"

"It's not good enough general! I could be at home, with my squad defending…"

"Stop it!" Jack hissed glaring at her. "Just deal with the information you have and the rest will be provided at a later date!"

"Hey I'm all for this need to know basis crap, but this is a bit more than a need to know, when you're all USING me!" She hissed glaring back at him, before turning to the others around the table.

"How about we all just calm down?" The guy with glasses said.

"Hey four eyes, it's not me who has to calm down!" She hissed glaring at him.

"What did you just call him?" Jack spat.

"What? You have a problem all of a sudden, with someone else hating geeks?"

"Daniel is not a geek!"

"Oh well sor-rey Mr I'm the best!" She mocked.

"Ah, Kya is it?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah," she huffed, glaring at him.

"I was just wondering if you knew what this means?" He asked gently, passing her a sheet of paper. Frowning she sighed and rolled her eyes before she took it. Reading it, she frowned.

"Nope," she stated handing it back.

"You didn't even read it!"

"Yes I did,"

"Then what's it say?" Jack frowned.

"Don't know,"

"Kya!" Glaring at him she snatched it back, and read it a loud.

"Who ever may come across this, beware. For those of you that are left you will be next…" Sighing she frowned as she struggled to read on. "Ah… This will lead you to your destiny. You will need to shield your self and continue to protect the galaxy as we created. You will not be able to join us, as we are being threatened once again. You will be safer where you are, and will be able to do much more in order to help the lowers of this galaxy…" Drifting off, she sighed looking at Jack.

"That's it?" Shaking her head she held his gaze. Raising his eye brows he gave her a slight shrug.

"It goes on to say that they will be destroyed and that the galaxy as we know it will be eradicated. The lowers, humans, will be converted to following a cult called the `ori' or `origin', and that they will…" Swallowing, she tore her gaze from his.

"They will what lieutenant?" Hammond stated, as she stared at the page.

"That they will start with the human called…" Stopping she looked back to Jack as tears swam in her eyes.

"Called who?" Daniel asked, sitting on the edge of his seat, as though he was watching some thriller.

"Jonathon O'Neill," she whispered.

"Jack?" Daniel gasped. "Why Jack?"

"Because they believe without him, humans will be at a loss and will crumble and follow the ori," she whispered.

"Ok, so we don't let them get to him, easy right?" Daniel smiled gently. Shaking her head Kya watched him, closely.

"They've already gotten to him, they've already started to break him," she stated.

"What?" Jack and Daniel exclaimed.

"We haven't met these Ori," Sam added with a frown.

"They have ways, and only…" Taking a deep breath she stood. "There's only one place that can reverse what is done,"

"Where's that?" Shrugging Kya looked away.

"Draw it," Jack stated. Looking up she frowned.

"What?"

"Draw it. Draw the place, the planet, the country. Draw it,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?" Daniel frowned.

"Because it's not a planet, its not a place, it's a person," she stated staring at Jack as she slowly moved around the table.

"Don't you even think about it," he hissed.

"There is only one person that can stop it, that can keep him alive. Only one person that can give their life for his…" She stated, stopping in front of him as he'd turned his chair to follow her movements.

"Ky…" He whispered, but she moved quicker then he expected, and had her right hand over his heart and her left over her own. Watching in utter amazement, as a bright light formed around the duo, the other four occupants in the room sat stunned.

Falling to the ground ten minutes later, Kya gasped for air, as she slowly let her eyes close. Struggling him self Jack suddenly looked around as he heard someone calling out to him.

"Colonel?" Seeing her, his eyes widened, before he turned back to see Kya lying on the floor by his feet.

"Ky!" He exclaimed, jumping up he knelt by her side checking her pulse and breathing. "Get Fraiser!" He stated, as the other occupants in the room just sat there in utter shock. "Ky, honey, come on..." He whispered.


	5. Chapter Four

Sitting by her side Jack, kept his hand in hers. As the door opened he didn't move. It had been three days since she'd sacrificed her self for him. Three days since he heard her voice, and way too long since he saw her smiling at him. As he heard the door close gently, he squeezed her hand gently.

"Jack," the whispered voice came through his mind.

"You shouldn't be here," he muttered.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep,"

"Sam, please just…"

"I'm not going to let you push me away when you need someone Jack, I know Kya is your world, but everyone is starting to catch on that you're more to each other. You haven't left her side for three days, and Daniel and Teal'c are getting worried. It's killing me seeing you like this and knowing I can't tell them anything," she whispered crouching next to him, and resting her hands on his thigh.

"She shouldn't have done it,"

"She loves you,"

"Yeah right," he muttered.

"Jack she's your little girl! Know matter how much she hated you for not letting her stay two years ago, she still cares for you! She's just angry that she never got to meet you, meet Jonathon O'Neill! She's meet Jack, and she's meet Colonel O'Neill but never you, never her father, the man she's been missing."

"So why didn't she just let it be done with, and let these Ori kill…"

"Because we need you," a whispered and choked voice stated. Looking up they both saw Kya struggling to open her eyes, and look at them. "Earth, needs you! You need each other. Use the Tok'ra memory recall device on me. I'll hang on as long as I can, but you need to use it to find what you need, I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"What are we looking for?"

"Dad will know when he sees it." She whispered.

"How do you know that Ky?"

"Because it is one of the drawings I emailed you," she whispered before closing her eyes slowly. "You must do this, no matter what the effects are to me, please promise me, that you will do this,"

"Ky, I can't prom…"

"Daddy… Please," she whispered letting her head roll to the side.

"I promise," Jack whispered kissing her cheek, as a stray tear ran down his cheek.

As Jack sat in the briefing room, everyone could see he didn't want to be there! Even the blind could be able to see that Jack O'Neill wanted to be back in the infirmary by his daughter's side. However the only problem with that was that only Sam and the general knew. And the general didn't know that Sam knew! Talk about complicated! He could feel the headache just starting the more he thought about who knew what, who had to be told what, and just what was he supposed to tell Kya's father?

"Colonel?" Snapping back to the moment, Jack looked up to see the general's questioning gaze upon him.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't here for a minute," smiling slightly he nodded.

"That's alright colonel. I was just asking what is it that requires all of us to be here." Looking around Jack sighed as he saw his team.

"Well sir, it's a bit complicated."

"Tell me something that isn't!" He laughed. Smiling gently Jack nodded.

"Kya's my daughter," he blurted out suddenly. "I met her two years ago. General Hammond knew and Carter worked it out when we went to pick her up. She was the only person to be able to do what she did because of who she is. Right now I'm confused about why she did it, as she still sorter hates me." Sighing he risked a glance at Daniel who was staring at him, in utter shock. Turning away quickly he sighed yet again.

"I don't know how to contact her father, and I don't know what to tell him. She's a smart kid, and this shouldn't have happened. She was conscious for a little bit when Carter came to try to drag me away, just after Teal'c was there." Rubbing his hands down his face he took a deep breath. "She told us to… Well she told me to get in touch with the Tok'ra and use their memory device on her. She said I'd know what it was, that we'd be looking for once I saw it."

"How does she know about the Tok'ra?" Daniel frowned surprising him self that he was able to speak.

"Her mother has the AG as well. The reason she's so fluent in ancient is because the Asgard never fully erased the ancient stuff from my head. It was merely pushed into my sub-conscious. And therefore never to hinder me again, but it was passed down to Ky…"

"And why wasn't that told to us before?" Daniel questioned suddenly glaring at Jack, as he looked up.

"Because Daniel it was never any of our business!" Sam snapped glaring back at him.

"Moving right along," Hammond stated watching Jack who nodded.

"General, I think it's time we called in a favour if possible. We need to find what ever planet or place it is that Kya will be thinking about. She basically said it would hold the key to something. Personally I'm hoping that something will be her life, but I have a gut feeling that tells me, I'm wrong."

"And if you are colonel?"

"Then it'll be something to rid the galaxy of these Ori characters sir," Jack stated looking sheepishly at the general, who was more than shocked by the appearance of this usually, stone faced, joking, demanding, yet caring man. Nodding he stood, followed by Jack and Sam.

"I'll have Walter send the message immediately. Dismissed," he stated before leaving. Sighing Jack fell heavily back into his chair.

"You NEVER thought it prudent to tell us about the ancient knowledge?" Daniel gasped.

"Daniel!" Sam exploded.

"Hey I don't care Sam! You might be sleeping together, but I want to know why we weren't told!"

"I wasn't even told!" She yelled glaring at him. "It doesn't matter Daniel! There is a teenager lying in the infirmary fighting for her life! She IS the closest thing to the ancients, and if she dies then that link is going to be lost! We need her! Jack needs her!"

"Of course we all need her Sam gees what do you…"

"No Daniel! He needs his daughter, not some lab rat!"

"What are you trying to insinuate?" He yelled back standing abruptly glaring at her.

"Your so bloody smart you fucking work it out!" She yelled back.

"Oh way to use your vocabulary there Sam!"

"Listen Daniel!" She hissed holding his glare. "Most people in this facility and this program want to get their hands on Kya! They only want her for her use with ancient technology and her ability to read ancient! Her ability to draw place's we have and haven't been to! But Jack needs her as his daughter! He doesn't need anyone screwing around with her life anymore! He loves that kid and you are NEVER going to understand that!" She yelled glaring at him, while her eyes were firing daggers at him; her body was burning with fire.

Watching her as she was getting her self worked up Daniel couldn't and wouldn't back down. He knew it was wrong getting Sam this worked up but heck! Like she'd ever know what it was to love a kid! And with that thought Daniel lowered his gaze slightly, and through the steam and heat from his own anger through that at her.

"Like you know what he's going through!" He spat. Stilling she watched him as pain ran through her. He didn't know? How could he not? Janet said she'd tell him! Or maybe he did and was using it against her! Now that was low! She didn't even think Daniel could stoop that low.

"That was low," she whispered coldly. Before leaving quickly. Jumping up Jack glared at him.

"I never thought you'd stoop that low Daniel!" He whispered before heading for the door.

"What?" He gasped. "Low? What the hell are you talking about? It's a fact! Sam isn't a mother!" He yelled. Spinning around Jack took two large strides back to the table.

"She gave birth to a stillborn two months ago you piece of shit! You were told, so don't you DARE use that as an excuse! She lost OUR child, and you just threw that back in her face!" Jack condemned, before stalking out of the room.

"Oh my god!" Daniel whispered wide-eyed, as he sat down.

"Daniel Jackson, what you said to…"

"I promise you Teal'c I never knew! Janet was really upset two months ago but she never said why, she said everything was going to be ok! I swear I was never told anything!" He stated staring straight into Teal'c's eyes. His full of sorrow and pain. "Oh my god, Teal'c what have I done?" He whispered.

"I think you need to apologise to Major Carter, Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah," he whispered stumbling to his feet and leaving slowly and cautiously. His head slumped forward on his shoulders and his eyes down cast as he made his way silently to Sam's lab.

"Sammie," Jack whispered against her ear, as he held her tightly, while she sobbed quietly against his chest. "He didn't mean it, you know that,"

"Yes he did!"

"No angel, he didn't. He was just being Daniel," Jack tried to soothe her. Pulling back she sniffled and wiped at her tears.

"Janet promised me she'd tell him! He knew, and he threw it back at me! Just because I said that he'd never know what it was like!"

"Hey don't try to justify what you said!"

"Jack, what I said was just as bad!"

"No it wasn't! Sam listen to me please," sniffling she nodded as he let her sit on the stool near him. "What you said was probably right! Unless Janet wants another kid sometime down the line he's never going to know what it feels like, you…" Swallowing he closed his eyes. Opening them he looked at her as he sighed. "Angel you know what it feels like! You know what it felt like for me to lose Charlie, you've been there, and you've…"

"You've been there twice," she whispered looking away.

"And neither time was your fault! The first was mine, and this time it wasn't anybody's!"

"Yes it was! It was mine!"

"Sammie please don't do this! We can move on! What happened was NOT your fault! You never allowed Jolinar to blend with you! You never told her to die in you, nothing was your fault. We knew the risks," he whispered. Sniffling she nodded hugging him tightly, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt," a soft voice came from the door. "But Sam I'm sorry I swear on my life I was never told. I remember Jan was a bit upset one day a few months ago but she never told me why. I guess it was the same day that you…" Swallowing hard he took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before he quickly left the room, leaving Jack and Sam alone once again.

Staring into space, he sat at his desk. Daniel didn't know what to do let alone what he was supposed to be doing. He sat there staring at a small spot on the far wall that had gotten his attention after teasing him. Sighing he closed his eyes finally, and hung his head.

"What's going on?" A small voice said from the doorway. Looking up Daniel saw her, and his jaw tightened.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sam?" He asked curtly, watching her as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She whispered in surprise.

"Sam had a stillborn two months ago! Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled.

"Daniel, I…"

"No Janet! I just said something to her, and the reaction I got from both of them… I highly doubt the three of us will ever be friends again!" He yelled glaring at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I guess it slipped my mind," she whispered lowering her gaze to the floor.

"How the hell can something like that slip your mind?"

"You yelling at me isn't going to help with anything," she said gently looking at him.

"Well it's helping me!" He snapped. "Jack told me, that you told me! He basically said that you told me when it happened and I just threw everything back at Sam, and that's that!"

"Daniel, I'm sorry! It was hard! When it happened I worked on the baby for half an hour but there was nothing that could be done! I let Jack and Sam hold him before I had to take him away! It hurt Daniel! I have never felt that much pain before! I probably didn't tell you because I was still coming to terms with it! If you wanted to know so much why didn't you press it days later?" She yelled back glaring at him.

"Because you were fine, and you brushed it off as just another day here!" He yelled.

"Daniel," Sam's whispered voice came from behind Janet. Turning to her Janet felt the tears threatening to escape, as Sam walked in with Jack. As they got closer Jack wrapped his spare arm around Janet.

"That wasn't very nice Daniel," Jack said evenly.

"What you're here to rub everything in?"

"No, I want to apologise for what I said the briefing room," Sam said gently. "I shouldn't have said it, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left it to Janet to tell you, it was our news and we should have told you. Teal'c knew because he was there, but…" Swallowing she closed her eyes as Jack squeezed her gently.

"What we're trying to say Daniel, is that what is done, is done. You both have very different views on things sometimes, and the fact that this happened the other month and now Kya's here it's just a bit much for Sam sometimes. She doesn't want anything to happen to Ky, and…"

"I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered suddenly, looking at Sam and ignoring Jack completely, and everything he was saying. Sniffling Sam nodded.

"It's not me who you should be apologising to," she said gently, watching him, before her eyes skimmed to Janet and back to Daniel. Bowing his head he stood shakily, and moved to Janet as Jack let her go.

"Jan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I was just so angry, and you were the closest target…" He whispered. Looking up she nodded.

"I should have said something and I'm sorry I didn't," she whispered. Smiling gently he nodded, before pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

"Love you," he whispered against her ear. Sniffling she nodded.

"Unscheduled off world activation, unscheduled off world activation…" Came the chief's voice over the speakers of the PA system.

"Ah crap!" Jack huffed. "And just as Danny boy and the doc were about to make up completely!" Hitting him across the chest Sam smiled at him. "What was that for?" He laughed.

"Just because!" She smiled at him, before looking at Janet who'd moved back slightly, and was staring at Sam with a small smile.

As the four walked into the control room they saw Teal'c and general Hammond already standing there, with the iris open.

"General?"

"It's the Tok'ra, colonel,"

"Oh goodie," he muttered sarcastically.

"Do you want their help or not Jack?"

"Personally no, but it's up to Kya, not me," he sighed, watching and waiting as nothing came through before the wormhole disengaged.

"General?" Sam frowned.

"Find out what happened Major!"

"Yes sir!" She stated moving to a console as Siler got up.

"I want to know what happened Asap Major!

"Yes sir!" She stated going through the logs with Walter as the rest of the personnel left the control room.

"You ok Major?" Frowning she looked at him.

"Yeah Walter, I'm fine," she smiled gently. Nodding he kept his gaze on the screen in front of him.

"We heard your argument with doctor Jackson,"

"Oh," she muttered, before sighing.

"I just wanted to make sure, that you were ok, you know, friend to friend," he smiled gently as he turned to her. Watching him Sam nodded.

"Yeah thanks Walter, but I'm ok. Everything's worked out,"


	6. Chapter Five

"What happened?" Delek stated staring at the now nonexistent wormhole; he was just about to step through.

"We do not know Delek," Garshaw stated, looking at the other people they were with. "Selmak?"

"I am trying to work out what the problem is Garshaw. It might take a few minutes. However I believe that it might have something to do with Earth's Stargate. If we go to another planet first and then try it might work," he stated looking up at his three counterparts. Nodding, they all agreed and Selmak dialed a different address.

"And if this doesn't work?"

"Well Per'sus, it looks like we will have to send a message to the Tau'ri and get them to come here, and pick us up,"

"And why don't we do that first?"

"Because, the Tau'ri are not advanced in their travel through space. They only have the Prometheus, and that does not yet have a hyperdrive system." Rolling his eyes Per'sus sighed and followed Delek through the Stargate, before Garshaw and Selmak followed.

"Unscheduled off world activation, unscheduled off world activation!" Walter called through the PA system, which got the general, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c in the control room, within minutes.

"What is Walter?'

"It's the Tok'ra again general,"

"Open the iris!" As the iris opened, they waited for something or someone to come through. Sighing with relief when she saw the four Tok'ra emerge, Sam grinned.

"Welcome to Earth Selmak, Garshaw…" Stopping Hammond frowned looking at the others around him. Smiling Sam moved to the microphone.

"Delek, and Per'sus," looking up she shrugged at the looks she was receiving. "What? Dad sent photos a few weeks ago," rolling his eyes Jack sighed, and left for the `gate room.

"Jack,"

"Jacob!" As the two men slapped each other on the back, they smiled. As Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Hammond walked in, Jacob couldn't contain his grin.

"Sam!"

"Hey dad," she smiled hugging him tightly.

"How you doing kiddo?"

"Not too bad," she smiled.

"George,"

"Jake,"

"Daniel, Teal'c,"

"Jacob,"

"General Carter,"

"So, what's this big emergency that needs our memory device?" He frowned.

"Straight to business, we can do that!" Jack smirked, before leading the way out of the `gate room.

"Is it just me or are you rubbing off on him George?"

"Oh I highly doubt that Jake! I think it's the Major who's rubbing off on him, and unfortunately visa versa!"

"Oh heaven help the lot of us!" Jacob laughed as they entered the briefing room.

"So you want us to use this device on someone who is not alive?" Per'sus questioned.

"No she is alive; she's just what we call unconscious. She's sleeping. Her body needs her to rest to be able to heal its self, and so its shut down, so she can sleep," Sam said watching them.

"Sam, this wasn't designed for this,"

"We know dad, but we have to try it,"

"Why?" Delek frowned.

"Look!" Daniel snapped sitting forward. "If you don't want to help us fine, but that kid didn't do anything to deserve this! She can not do anything! She is fighting to stay alive and she… If you don't want to do this for us, for her, for Earth do it for your selves!"

"What do you mean, doctor Jackson?" Garshaw frowned.

"She has the ancient knowledge, she IS the closest your going to get to an ancient! If she has any children, when she's old enough, they might be the start of the next ancient generation. They might be able to help stop the Goa'uld, she IS what you, us, and everyone else in this galaxy has waited for!"

"Is this true?" Garshaw gasped staring at Hammond, who in turn looked at Jack.

"Yes," Jack whispered, staring at the table.

"Jack?"

"She's my daughter Jacob, her mother has the AG as well, although not as profound as me, and with the ancient knowledge I passed down to her, she's the beginning of the next ancient `revolution'" he mocked, with a small sigh, before looking up at the four Tok'ra.

"Why didn't you just say all this before?"

"Because we didn't want you to help, with that as your only motive. We… I wanted you to help because she's a child. Because she's part of the Stargate program, because she's going to be the first of the next generation that you will be dealing with…"

"Not because she is the closest we have to the ancients," Sam finished watching them. Nodding they looked at each other.

"We'll see what we can do," Garshaw stated standing. "Please take us to her,"

Standing in the room, the four Tok'ra studied her, before Jacob moved to press the small round disc to her temple. Moving back he looked at the other Tok'ra who all nodded slightly and the device was turned on by Delek, who moved a pen like object around it. As it stirred into life she was connected to a video play back mechanism.

"It may take a few minutes to come on-line," Delek stated watching everyone, as a screen appeared.

"Here we go," Daniel whispered. As they watched what was being displayed, Kya's face came into view.

"Hey dad! Looks like you had to tell the Tok'ra about the ancient stuff. Anyway you know what it is you need. No one else here will understand it, but you will. You've seen it before; it was in one of the emails I sent you a few years ago. Anyway if I'm right Selmak should be here with Garshaw. If they are I wish them both well! Also I need you to all promise me a few things…" Sighing she turned away slightly, before looking back at the screen.

"Ok, how can she pre-record this?" Daniel muttered.

"It is not important how I can manipulate my mind Daniel Jackson. What is important is that when you have what you need, these Ori people can be and will be defeated! Dad please do not jeopardise this to save me. When the job is done you will know either way what my fate is. If you have proven your selves, and have done what needs to be done, there might be a chance that I will live. Please do not mention anything to dad! I know your trying to work out what to say, but don't say anything to him!"

"Didn't she just call you dad?"

"Oh! That sounded weird!" She laughed gently. "Ok, I must go, I need my rest, and you will get all you need from this! Please do not fight over this information! If you do it will be changed and only Jack will be able to understand what is what, and then he will have all right to drop anyone from the team, and it will be your own fault that you will either perish or not. Sam keep an eye on him!" And with that, the screen went blank for a few seconds, before pictures started rolling around.

"I thought this was a memory play back thing?" Daniel frowned.

"It is," Garshaw stated moving closer to view the pictures.

"Then why…"

"Because that's all she's letting us see," Jack stated, watching the pictures as they passed.

"What's that?" Sam questioned as a planet stopped, with a large city on it.

"Looks a bit like Atlantis!" Daniel gasped.

"And that looks like Cronus!"

"Oh that's Seth!"

"Guys can we not play `which Goa'uld is which'?" Jack frowned.

"Hey that's Earth!" Daniel laughed.

"That is Chulak," Teal'c chimed in.

"That looks like Vorash!" Garshaw exclaimed. Smiling Jack nodded.

"Whoa!" Jack stated, as a planet skipped passed quickly.

"What is it?"

"How can we go back? Can we rewind her memories, and do a slow play back?"

"Sorry Jack that's not possible. It looks like she's in charge of what's going on," Jacob stated, watching the younger man nod slightly.

"Kya, you have to stop this game!" Jack huffed an hour later.

"Jack she can't…"

"Stop!" He stated eyes wide. Everyone jumped as the picture froze in front of him. "That's it! That's where we have to go!"

"Jack how did you do that?"

"General, we have to go to that planet!"

"Colonel?"

"General I know you're rather skeptical about all this, but that's the planet! There's the address!" He stated pointing to the bottom of the screen. Following his finger everyone's gaze shifted, and were shocked to notice that there was indeed a `gate address.

"Colonel, I still don't approve of this mission!"

"I'm very aware of that general, but as Kya said, if we don't go we won't get what we need to destroy these Ori people!" Sighing he nodded.

"I'll talk it over with the president colonel!"

"Yes sir," Jack grinned staring at the planet." As the general left, Jack sighed.

"You alright?" Sam asked gently.

"Yeah, I just have this really bad feeling about this place," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well I think we've either been there before or we're walking into a death trap,"

"But…"

"No but's Carter, if we go, we all need to be aware that we won't be coming back! There is a high chance that we won't make it out alive, let alone, get what we need!"

"But didn't Kya just…"

"She was warning me to get the job done! That means there is something on that planet that will save her life as well as kill these Ori people!"

Sighing as he sunk into his chair Hammond rubbed his hands down his tired face. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen let alone try to comprehend what was going on! He had to talk to the president about Kya. He had to tell him everything he knew! He knew he was going to get in trouble for with holding the information this long, but right now his priority is getting Kya back in action. Staring at the red phone, he slowly and reluctantly reached for it.

"This is General Hammond, I need to speak with the president urgently," he stated before hearing the reply. "Yes I'll hold," and with that it all began.

"General what's the emergency?"

"Well sir, I need to inform you about some things that have happened around here in the last few days."

"Of course, George!"

"Well sir, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter returned with Lieutenant Rhodes, as scheduled…"

"That's good to hear, how is the lieutenant fitting in?"

"Well sir that's sort of why I'm calling. The lieutenant's in a coma,"

"What? George!"

"Sir, she read that piece of paper… She translated it and then acted upon something it said."

"George?"

"Sir, something was wrong with Colonel O'Neill, she… Well I guess saved his life, and in turn rendered her self unconscious. She's fighting to stay alive. She translated part of it and it said that in order to save Colonel O'Neill's life, one person had to take his place. She took his place sir,"

"George! What the hell is going on?" He gasped.

"Well she's been hooked up to a memory recall device, and we have seen some of her memories on a screen. Colonel O'Neill found what we need sir. It's a planet, and it looks like a one way trip for anyone who is to go."

"So you're asking…"

"Mr President I don't want to send anyone to that planet, but if what Lieutenant Rhodes' translation is true then we must think about sending someone there. I don't need to or want to lose my flag-ship team!"

"I understand George." Without announcement, Jack moved into the room and grabbed the phone.

"Mr President! This is Colonel O'Neill. I know you and General Hammond don't want to send anyone to that planet but SG-1 needs to go. We are the only people who will have any chance of making it out alive!"

"Why is that colonel?"

"Because sir, Kya will be there guiding us! She is with me sir, and she knows where to go and what to do and what to get. We must do this sir," he stated staring at Hammond, despite speaking to the president; Hammond noticed that he was addressing both men.

"Put the general back on colonel, I will finalise my decision with his,"

"Yes sir," he sighed. Handing the phone back Jack quickly left the room.

"Mr President?"

"George I do not want anyone to set foot on that planet!"

"Yes sir, I'll relay that message."

Walking into the infirmary Hammond sighed as he saw SG-1 and the four Tok'ra sitting close and talking quietly to each other. Moving closer he saw Jack shift and look up.

"General?"

"The president said it's a no go colonel,"

"Oh," he muttered sighing he nodded.

"Well I guess that mean's we're out of here," Jacob stated standing.

"Did you want us to come with you to check out your DHD dad? I mean if you couldn't get a stable enough wormhole to establish from your end then there could be something wrong with the control crystal," Sam stated staring at him. Turning slightly Jacob looked at a smiling Garshaw.

"That would be great of you Major Carter," nodding slightly as she smiled, she turned to Jack.

"Colonel?"

"I don't see why not, general? SG-1 isn't due to go off world for a few days, what about it?" Narrowing his eyes he watched the group.

"As long as it's only to the Tok'ra's new address! No funny business colonel!"

"General I'm hurt," Jack smirked, which got him a roll of the eyes, before Hammond left the room.

Standing in the `gate room, sg-1 was all geared up, with their P-90's and Zat guns, while the Tok'ra stood by their sides, waiting for the wormhole to engage. Sighing Hammond looked down on the `gate room occupants. Reaching for the microphone, as he watched the eight people closely.

"Colonel, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Not too sure general, we won't be able to dial out until Carter work's out what's going on, possibly a week, sir?"

"Fair enough colonel, I will contact you in four days,"

"Yes sir!" Jack stated turning back around just as the wormhole was engaged.

"God speed sg-1,"

"Thank you sir! Alright, move out kids!" Jack stated before he slowly moved up the ramp behind Daniel and Teal'c.

Once on the other side, Jack looked around. And waited for the wormhole to disengage. Once the puddle disappeared he turned to Daniel and nodded.

"Dial her up Danny boy," and with that Daniel moved to the DHD and started entering the symbols that Jack had written down for him, before they left. As the `gate started to once again come to life, Jack smiled.

"Is this not going against what your general Hammond said?" Delek questioned with a frown.

"Delek, we talked about this! We need to go there, or this galaxy will be over run! The general and the president don't understand that! And when we come back with this big honkin' space gun they'll forget that we ever went against their decisions!" Jack smirked.

"Colonel, we don't actually know what it is yet," Sam smiled gently.

"Of course we do Carter! No child of mine would send me on a wild goose chase! It HAS to be a big honkin'…"

"Ah guys, we going to argue what this thing is, or go and find it?" Daniel asked from his new position next to the active Stargate, and between Teal'c and Jacob.

"Ah right!" Jack grinned moving towards the `gate. "Let's move out! Carter your on point with me, Teal'c you take Daniel and watch our rears, Tok'ra people in the middle," Jack stated before walking into the puddle, and missing the scrawls of each member of the Tok'ra.

As they stepped out of the Stargate they all noticed that the planet is hot, red, and full of active volcanoes that are ready to blow any minute. Some of which have and are still shooting lava around the planet. The first thought that entered Jacob's mind was that it looked just like that moon he'd been trapped on.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Jack commented dryly.

"Indeed,"

"Yeah," Sam whispered looking at her father before forcing a slight smile at him.

"So now what Jack?"

"Now we find out why a place as wonderful as this has a Stargate," he mocked dryly, before starting out on a path that caught his eye. Following closely, Sam quickly picked up the pace and was in step with him.

"I have a really bad feeling about this Jack," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder to see the others were far enough behind to not have heard her.

"It'll be alright Sam, Kya won't let us down."

"It's not her I'm worried about," frowning he looked at her.

"What?" He frowned.

"Watch out," she exclaimed, grabbing him, and pulling him out of the line, that a thick flow of lava just crushed through in front of them. Lying on her back with Jack slightly across her, he turned to look over his shoulder. Seeing the lava his eyes widened.

"You could have just told me it was lava," he huffed, pulling him self off her.

"Could have, should have, didn't want to," she muttered against his ear as she pushed her self up with him. Rolling his eyes Jack sighed staring at the fast flowing lava blocking their path.

"Well there goes this way," he sighed turning to the others. "Did anyone else see a path from the `gate?"

"No," came the echoes of a reply.

"O'Neill I did notice that there has been recent movement along this path,"

"How recent Teal'c?"

"In the last few days, it appears that several Jaffa have come along here," just then a staff blast went off just by Jack's head and he grabbed Sam and pushed her back to the ground as the other six people found themselves face down in the dirt.

"Now that was not what I was hoping for!" He huffed. Turning he sat up slightly, but then frowned. "What the hell?" He questioned. As everyone crowded around they saw ten Jaffa attacking one Ori prior.

"That's a bit unfair don't you think?" Daniel commented, seconds before the ten Jaffa were killed.

"Um, no Daniel I think ten on one is pretty fair," Jack commented after he watched the prior kill the Jaffa, before turning. "Down!" Jack hissed. As they all hit the ground again, he watched until the prior did a three-sixty and left the area.


	7. Chapter Six

"So are you telling me that we're actually on this Ori home world?!" Daniel commented, as they had finally found another path leading from the Stargate that lava hadn't run across. As they carefully walked into the city, Jack nodded.

"Highly possible Daniel. Now if you don't mind keep your damn voice DOWN!" Jack whispered glaring at him. "I really want to get out of here alive and in one piece thankyou!"

"Yeah what ever, sorry. It's…"

"Did anyone else notice that this planet more than likely was once home to a beautiful forest?" Sam whispered as they came across yet another fire burning at the forty meter tree.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking before; I mean half of these trees would be forty or fifty meters! And they are the SMALL ones!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Do you two mind?" Jack whispered as he was suddenly crouching. Following his lead the other six people crouched around the small area that they were hiding in. With trees burning fiercely on either side of them, they had to take the risk, of staying there while Jaffa and priors were roaming the area trying to eradicate each other.

It had taken them exactly three days before they reached the city that Jack had envisioned from one of Kylana's drawings. As they took cover they waited and watched as a Jaffa patrol went past. Once it was clear they slowly and carefully moved towards the city. They noticed that most of the Jaffa had been killed and the priors were dominating this area of the planet more so than anywhere else. This of course would be good for them!

Once they got what they were after, they could head back for the Stargate and the priors would be none the wiser… Or so they thought! No sooner had they stepped foot into the building that Jack was positive the weapon was in, the door seamed to close and lock behind them.

"Crap," he whispered. "Someone try to get that door open!" He whispered, while he moved about with his P-90 torch on. Finding the alter Jack groaned. Moving closer Sam saw it and smiled.

"No child of yours colonel?" She whispered.

"Not funny Carter! Get this thing working!"

"Yes sir!" No sooner had Sam stepped onto the platform, did the room become lit. She worked on what she noticed where ancient writings but couldn't translate anything. Turning she saw Daniel struggling to help the others with the door. "Daniel?"

"What is it Sam?"

"It's all in ancient," she said gently. Stopping Daniel looked at her, and quickly noticed the alter. Moving quickly across the room, he joined her at the alter and quickly read some if it.

"There is no way I can read this in time and get this activated Jack!" Daniel stated looking at Jack as he was wondering around to the other side, and standing on the small ledge. Not once looking at Sam or Daniel, he reached across and pushed a few blocks down.

"Colonel you don't know what you're doing!" Sam gasped wide-eyed. Not getting a response as Jack continued his work, she frowned.

"Jack can you read this?" Daniel frowned.

"Fellatus…" Jack stated with a small frown.

"What did he just say?" Sam frowned.

"Ability," Daniel translated looking at her. "I don't think that, that's Jack anymore,"

"Kya?" Sam frowned. Looking up Jack frowned. "Kya, we need to get out of here!"

"Sam…" Daniel started but stopped the second that the machine came to life, and Jack stumbled away from it.

"Colonel!" She gasped moving around the alter, and grabbing him just before he totally collapsed.

"Jack?" Daniel asked as he helped Sam lower him to the ground. "Jack we need to get out of here, tell me what you did to the alter, why is it making that noise? Did you just turn it on?" Jumping suddenly, Jack's eyes widened. Frowning he looked at the worried expressions of his friends.

"What?"

"Jack do you know what just happened?"

"With what?" He frowned sitting up with Sam's help.

"You just turned the alter on didn't you?"

"What? No!" He huffed. "I told you to turn it on!"

"We didn't even get a chance to translate one word before you moved towards it and started doing something," Daniel stated.

"You never answered us, colonel… I…" Frowning she looked at Daniel, before back to Jack, "I was talking to Kya," she whispered. "I think she possessed you long enough to turn it on, you have to know that we need to get out of here…"

"We have to get off the planet within two days," Jack whispered, staring at the alter.

"Why?" Daniel frowned.

"The planet will be destroyed. Everything that is on the planet when it combusts will die…"

"Are you telling us that we just started a machine that can encompass a whole planet and cause it to shrink and implode, forming a black hole?" Sam gasped eyes wide.

"Ah I think so," he muttered, standing with Sam's and Daniel's help.

"Then I think we should do something to the Stargate, making sure no one can get off before that happens," she stated looking at the other people in the room.

As the door seemed to open suddenly, they didn't bother asking questions or hanging around too long. They all stepped out of the room, and headed straight for the so-called forest. Or what would have been a forest. When they were making great work of the long three-day hike out of the city and towards the Stargate, Daniel took a hit in the back and went down, with a yelp.

Spinning around the group stopped as they saw a Jaffa patrol closing in on them. They looked pretty beaten and obviously craved some sort of victory. Knowing that the priors were going to be on their tail, Jack grabbed Daniel throwing him over his shoulder, before the group took off into a sprint. Or as much of a sprint as possible.

"I don't think Daniel's going to make it," Sam stated looking at the unconscious archaeologist.

"Don't count him out just yet Carter!"

"Yes sir," as they had managed to lose their Jaffa patrol tail, Jack set Daniel down in amongst their hide out in amongst the fires and what was left of the trees. Pulling out the medical kit, Jack quickly packed the wound with antibiotic powder, before taping a dressing tightly to it.

"Looks like we're staying the night here, Teal'c you take first watch. Carter your next, I'll go last."

"Yes sir," Sam stated as Teal'c simply inclined his head in acknowledgement. During the night, Sam sighed. She couldn't sleep, and she knew Jack was wide awake as well. Shifting she lay on her side looking at him.

"What is it Carter?"

"Do you honestly think Daniel will make it? That staff blast hit…"

"Try not to think about it too much Sam." He whispered shifting to look at her. "Come here," he whispered opening his arms to her. Shifting closer Sam rested her head on his chest.

"I just don't want to lose him Jack; he's like a brother to me!"

"I know Sam; he's like a brother to me too! Just try to get some rest alright?"

"I've got my watch soon," she muttered, slowly drifting into a restless sleep.

"Carter," Jack whispered shaking her gently.

"Mm?"

"Come on Sam time to get up,"

"Time to get up? What?" She thought. Opening her eyes she gasped, staring straight into Jack's chocolate eyes.

"Hey take it easy…"

"Sir," she whispered.

"I took your watch Carter take it easy,"

"What?" She gasped.

"Come on you needed your rest, but it's time to head off. Daniel came around during the night. He's not too good but he can walk, and he's doing pretty well with Teal'c's help."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She whispered sitting up looking at him.

"Now's not the time Sam…"

"Jack, you can't treat me any differently than the others!"

"Look we'll talk about this when we get back to Earth! Right now all I'm thinking about is getting all eight of us off this planet before we all get swallowed up when it implodes!" Nodding she swallowed, before he walked out giving her a few minutes to her self.

As she slowly got out, she looked around seeing Daniel sitting next to Jacob she smiled gently at him. Before turning around and helping Jack with packing away the tent, and supplies before helping him put his pack on, and he helped her with hers.

"Alright campers, lets move out! Teal'c you got Daniel?"

"Yes O'Neill,"

"Alright. Carter, you and dad with me at point. Delek you're covering our backsides with Daniel and Teal'c. Garshaw and Per'sus you're in the middle. Keep your heads down people, and move quietly and swiftly!"

They could see the Stargate from their position, but when the staff blasts came out of no where, they jumped. Spinning around, they saw Teal'c take a hit, and Daniel's eyes roll back into his head as he fell to the ground either dead or unconscious. Sam wasn't too sure but the restraining hand on her arm prevented her from running over to find out.

"Sam! You and Jack get back to the Stargate!" Jacob stated looking into his daughters eyes, as several shots rang out around them. Both from the occasional staff blast but mostly from the priors staffs. Turning, she and Jack ran for the Stargate as Per'sus, Delek, Garshaw, and Selmak, ran to help Teal'c and Daniel. Picking them up, the four Tok'ra managed to get them out of the sudden war zone.

"We won't be able to get to the Stargate with them!" Per'sus stated struggling to hold Teal'c.

"This one's already dead!" Garshaw stated as she struggled with a cooling corpse.

"We need to get them back," Selmak stated helping carry Teal'c.

"We know how close you are with them Selmak, but we can not risk our own…" Stopping in mid sentence Delek fell face first. As the others quickly pushed them selves to the ground Selmak turned slightly.

"Garshaw go!" Selmak stated. Getting up she ran towards the Stargate, and Jack and Sam. Looking at the three bodies by his side, Selmak's thoughts were interrupted by Per'sus.

"Selmak we must go!" Looking at him Selmak nodded. As they scrambled to their feet they started running towards the Stargate, and safety. It wasn't until Selmak had reached the DHD, did he turn to notice that Per'sus wasn't by his side anymore.

"Dad we have to go!" Sam yelled standing by the Stargate. Turning to her he hesitated, before a blue bolt came running across the clearing. Jumping Selmak ran for the `gate. Grabbing Sam's arm, they ran through, making sure the `gate shut down once they were all safely through. Looking around Jack frowned.

"Where are Daniel, Teal'c, Delek, and Per'sus?"

"Daniel and Teal'c didn't make it Jack; they were dead before they hit the ground. We did our best to get them out, but Delek took a hit as well. I told Garshaw to get out, and Per'sus and I ran for the `gate at the same time. He was right beside me the whole time. I never knew he wasn't there until I reached the `gate." He stated looking at the ground in front of him.

"You mean to tell me that you LEFT two of MY team behind after TELLING me to get out of there?"

"Jack…"

"NO Jacob! You shouldn't have done that! It's MY job to be the last out of ANY situation! You left half of MY team there to die!"

"Jack they were already dead!" Jacob yelled at him.

"That doesn't make it any better! You know never to leave a man behind! Or was it your bloody Tok'ra suicide shit coming out?" He yelled.

"Colonel, you can't blame dad or the Tok'ra for what happened!"

"He LEFT MY TEAM BEHIND!" Jack yelled at her.

"NO he didn't HE got US to safety! THEY did the BEST they could! There were eight of us Jack, now there's FOUR! We've all bloody suffered! So don't you DARE blame this on dad or the Tok'ra?"

"So you side with them?"

"You would have died there if dad didn't intervene!"

"That's my JOB!"

"So I mean nothing to you then? You were willing to get your self killed for Daniel and Teal'c but given the option to live and be with me you'd rather refuse?" She yelled at him, before stalking off.

"Shit!" He hissed. "CARTER!"

"Go to hell Jack!" She yelled over her shoulder as she continued to walk away from the group.

"She's not going to forgive you for that one, Jack," Jacob whispered. Turning around he glared at his father in law.

"You stay out of this!" Jack seethed, before jogging after her.

"Selmak, Jacob, what are we to do now?" Sighing he turned to her.

"We better go after them Garshaw, I don't trust either of them, when their angry. Especially not when their angry at each other," nodding she followed closely.

"When will we know about the planet?"

"You'll know Garshaw," he smiled gently. "You'll see it," he whispered staring at the sky.

"Really? Are we that close?"

"Yep!" He smiled. "Just hope that they don't realise and turn it off first! With all those on the home world, or the home world in this galaxy, it should be easy to convince the remaining priors that the Ori aren't all that they seem," he sighed, wondering along the path that Jack took following Sam.

"Damn it Carter!" He hissed jogging after her. Grabbing her arm he spun her around. "You WILL listen to me damn it!"

"Go to hell Jack!" She hissed, glaring at him. "If you'd rather be on that planet dying in place of Teal'c or Daniel, or both, then you can go get fucked!"

"I never said I wanted to replace them!"

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it!"

"Listen to me Sam!"

"Why? So you can tell me it's your job to be the one being murdered? That it's your job to see that everyone gets out? Daniel was dead the second he was hit Jack! I know you saw his eyes! Teal'c would have died only minutes after he was shot! The shot was aimed in the right spot to kill a Jaffa! And you bloody KNOW IT!"

"Alright! Yeah I know it! But it WASN'T your dad's job to give the order!"

"Is that what all this is about? That dad and Selmak gave the order to get the four of us out of there? We all could have died Jack!" Rubbing his hands down his face Jack sighed.

"Sam, please," he whispered gently.

"No Jack, you have a lot of thinking to do! If you honestly believe that you should have died on that planet while trying to save the rest of us, then you're not the man who I married four years ago!" She hissed, before she turned and walked off, and away from him again.

Watching her go Jack sighed bowing his head. She was right he wasn't the man she married four years ago! He'd changed, she'd changed. Everything had changed! Ever since that moment when she had given birth to a stillborn. Jack still hated seeing the face that haunted his dreams. The pain etched in her beautiful features. The heartache that he felt.

He had to somehow make it up to her. Tell her she was right. Tell her that no matter what he had changed, yet he still was the man she married. They were the same people deep down; it was just there exterior that had changed. They were still Samantha Carter and Jonathon O'Neill. Taking a deep breath he took off in a slow jog, around the corner of the meandering path, before he stopped dead in his tracks.

There collapsed in a heap was his second in command. His Major Carter. His Sam. His wife. Picking up the pace suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like all life was being sucked out of him, with every pounding jolt that his feet made when they connected with the dirt path. Sending pain shooting through his knees.

"Sam!" He called dropping by her side, and pulling her to his chest. "Sam. Angel, come on," he whispered.

"Jack…" She choked out.

"Yeah it's me angel,"

"I miss them," she cried into his chest.

"Hey shh, it'll be alright. I miss them too," he added, rocking her gently, not taking any notice of his surroundings. Pulling back she looked into his eyes.

"What's happening to us Jack?"

"Everything will be ok Sam, don't…"

"No, I mean to you and me! Why are we like this? We can't have changed that much…" She whispered watching him.

"Everyone changes Sam. But we're still the same people. Deep down it's still me from four years ago in here. Just like it's still you. We change on the outside not the inside, angel."

"Then why does it feel like it is!"

"Honey, you're grieving! Hell I'm grieving! I'm angry at dad, because he gave the order to leave them there! I wanted them back, I still do! But I would never give my life for anyone but you!" He said gently watching her.

"What are we going to do Jack?" She whispered wiping her tears away.

"We're going to go home, and hope to god that the Ori are taken care of, and that Kya will wake up, and get well again," he whispered watching her. Nodding, she suddenly burst into another crying session.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright. Just tell me what's wrong,"

"I… I want my baby back," she blurted out and he closed his eyes, letting his own few stray tears run down his cheeks.

"So do I angel, so do I," he whispered, not once noticing the presence of Jacob and Garshaw.

"Jacob, I don't believe we should be watching this,"

"Probably not, but it's too late now Garshaw." He said gently, and moved closer. Hearing someone closing in on them, Jack looked up ready to fight, but sighed when he saw Jacob stopping a meter away from them.

"Jacob," ignoring him, Jacob looked at Sam's back.

"Sam, honey…" He said gently, but she didn't move. "Sam, what baby?" He questioned. Stiffening she held Jack tighter, and cried harder.

"Jacob this isn't the time or the place to talk about this," Jack said gently, as he rubbed Sam's back.

"It's the perfect time and place Jack! When were you going to tell me? When were you going to tell me I have another grandchild?" He asked. Pulling from Jack, Sam stood glaring at him through tears.

"Never!"

"Sam!" He gasped, and Jack quickly stood.

"Angel," he muttered reaching for her, but she shrugged him off.

"We weren't ever going to tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because… Just because I was pregnant doesn't mean there's a baby dad!" She yelled glaring at him. "Justin was…" Swallowing she felt Jack's fingers lingering on her hips. "Justin was a stillborn!" She exclaimed before she spun around and buried her head into Jack's chest, as she cried. Staring at her Jacob gasped.

"Oh my god, Sam honey I'm so sorry," he whispered watching as Jack pulled her closer to him, when Jacob took a step towards the duo.


	8. Chapter Seven

Once Sam had calmed down, and was finally speaking to Jacob again two days later, Jack and Garshaw headed for the Stargate and the DHD to dial Earth. Standing at the DHD Jack took a deep breath, and entered the glyphs, before pressing the red crystal. As the wormhole activated, he took his radio before sending the IDC.

"Stargate Command this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, do you copy?"

"We copy colonel…"

"Can you open the iris, we are coming home," he stated looking at Sam as she moved to stand by his side.

"Colonel, this is Hammond. You were supposed to be back two days ago."

"Yes sir, there was a problem, with…" Stopping he looked between Jacob and Sam, before continuing. "There was a team problem general."

"Colonel, we dialed the Tok'ra home world, we sent a team when you didn't answer your radios, you were nowhere to be seen. Now where have you been?"

"We're on a different planet sir. We had to vacate the Tok'ra world, once Carter fixed the DHD, as we couldn't get back to the tunnels before some Goa'uld noticed us. We stopped the attack because they noticed we'd gone through the Stargate general," Jack stated shrugging at the three strange looks he was getting. Making sure the radio was off for a few seconds he frowned back at them, but then gave a small smile and shrug.

"You want us ALL to get in the shit?" He whispered before turning his radio back on.

"I see. Where are Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, Jacob, Garshaw, Per'sus and Delek colonel?"

"Ah, Carter, Jake, and Garshaw are here,"

"And Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, Per'sus, and Delek?"

"Well you see general, we kind of gated to a planet that doesn't like outsiders," he said shrugging at the group who rolled their eyes.

"What are you saying colonel?"

"Daniel, Teal'c, Delek, and Per'sus are all dead general. We tried to get them to safety after they were deathly wounded but it only served to hinder us. We had to leave them general. The four died before they hit the ground, and the remainder of us, made a soul decision to get out before we were also killed." Jack said closing his eyes and swallowing the rapidly rising lump.

"I see," Hammond's strained voice came through, before a sigh. "The iris is open colonel. Bring your team home," Hammond stated, before the radio went dead. Taking a deep breath, Jack looked at the other three.

"Let's go back to Earth," he whispered grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing it before they all stepped through the Stargate, and found themselves standing on the metal ramp staring at Hammond who was waiting at the bottom of it, staring at the four lost and despondent faces.

"Report to the infirmary colonel, major, Jacob and Garshaw you are still requested despite your symbiote's healing and defense mechanisms." Nodding the four slowly and dejectedly, moved down the ramp as one, and headed for the infirmary. Watching them go Hammond couldn't help but feel their pain.

"Colonel, major, general Carter, Garshaw,"

"Hey doc," Jack muttered pushing him self on one of the empty beds.

"Janet," Sam muttered moving to sit next to him.

"Is there something I'm missing?" She frowned looking around, and her frown deepened. "Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Not with us," Sam muttered.

"Pardon?" She frowned not having heard her. Looking up Jack too a deep breath.

"Danny and T… They… They got… Went down pretty hard…"

"Colonel you're not making any sense…"

"Daniel and Teal'c both took a hit, they…" Closing her eyes Sam opened them, as tears ran down her cheeks, and stared right through Janet as though she wasn't there.

"Oh my god," she whispered watching Sam.

"I'm so sorry," Sam sobbed suddenly, burying her head in her hands as Jack, Garshaw and Jacob watched Janet's reaction.

"What? How? But you…"

"Janet, we didn't know, by the time we did it was too late. They were both dead before they hit the ground. We tired to get them out but Delek, and Per'sus died covering us," Jack whispered.

"You left them behind?" She whispered shocked.

"We had no choice. It was that or be killed as well," Jacob said gently, not realising why she was making a big deal out of it.

"You ALWAYS have a choice!" She snapped.

"No Jan we didn't!" Sam sniffled looking at her best friend. "Daniel would have done the same if the situation was reversed,"

"You don't know that!" She hissed.

"Yes I do! Daniel was a brother to me! There was no way out for anyone if we continued with them. Daniel got hit twice Jan! Teal'c got hit in his pouch!" With her bottom lip quivering, Janet's eyes filled with tears as she held Sam's gaze.

"But, you went to fix the Tok'ra DHD!" She whispered as her voice cracked. Shaking her head Sam looked away.

"No, we made a decision between the eight of us, to use that as an excuse if we weren't allowed to go. We all knew it was a suicide mission. He wanted to go he wanted to do this. He said it was for you, and…"

"Sam, I… I can't raise a child on my own," she whispered as tears suddenly spilled down her cheeks. Snapping her eyes to Janet's, Sam's heart sank.

"Oh my god Janet!" She exclaimed jumping off the bed and pulling her best friend into a tight hug. "You won't! You'll have Jack and I," she whispered.

"I never got the chance to tell him," she sobbed. Holding her tighter Sam swallowed.

"It's alright…"

"I went to his office to tell him, before he went off about your…"

"Hey shh, everything will be alright Janet; we'll help you with anything! Cassie will be around too, just remember that!" Sniffling she nodded, and pulled back as she struggled to compose her self. Smiling Sam nodded. "How about you go and get cleaned up, and we'll go see how Kya's doing?" She whispered. Nodding Janet bowed her head and quickly left the curtained off beds.

"Why do I suddenly feel even more like shit?" Jack asked as they walked to Kya's room.

"Because we never thought about her, because we probably could have at least brought Daniel back," Sam said gently, before pushing the door open.

"Hey hang on," Jacob frowned. Turning to him they sighed.

"Daniel and Janet were engaged. They were going to get married in like three months," Jack said gently. Swallowing Jacob nodded.

"I understand that you feel the way you do Jack, I think I just realised I feel worse than shit," he muttered, before they walked into the room.

Lying there she could hear them talking outside the room, and when the door opened slightly, she could hear someone talking about feeling worse than shit. That wasn't a good sign! She knew Daniel and Teal'c weren't going to make it through but she couldn't say anything because Jack would have made sure they didn't go, and they needed them to get there, and to help.

If they didn't go then everything would have changed and they more than likely would never have come back. They all would have died there, and that wasn't something she could let happen. Fair enough she didn't know the guy but she didn't want to get him killed. She was the best at what she did and reading people was one of her skills. She'd seen it from the moment she snapped at Daniel.

He'd do anything for his team. The fact that the Tok'ra went with them helped with the fact that they came back. That he couldn't have used it as a suicide mission to take away his own pain. He couldn't and wouldn't leave Sam, not now. Not when she had something fantastic to tell him! Janet just spilled her beans, and now it was Sam's turn. The sad thing was that she didn't know and they would take so many precautions this time that it would kill her.

She'd be at home for most of the time, and he wouldn't let her do a lot of things, but he also knew that she wasn't one to sit still. Maybe taking her off the team for a while and letting her stay on Earth and in her lab… On second thoughts maybe away from her lab and all those `doohickies' that she didn't know what they did. So many times had they done something to someone who was nearly their cause of death! Coming out of her thoughts, Kya felt someone take hold of her hand. Smiling inwardly she knew who it was the second they were standing next to her.

"Dad," she whispered, which caught everyone by surprise. Opening her eyes Kya smiled gently at him.

"Hey," he whispered. Turning her gaze to the person next to him, and then to the other two by her left, Kya smiled. Reaching out with her left hand she took Sam's.

"I want to tell you something," she whispered. Nodding Sam glanced at Jack who shrugged before she looked back at Kya.

"What's on your mind Kya?"

"Promise me you'll look after him," she smiled. Grinning Sam nodded.

"You have my word on that," she smirked looking up to see Jack in a mock glare.

"I want you to tell dad something," she continued. Frowning Sam watched her.

"Shouldn't Jack be the one to talk to him?"

"No, I want… I need you to tell him."

"Ok,"

"Tell him that I was transferred because I was sick. That they didn't know what was wrong with me and you have the best doctors, and they could treat me. Tell him I died after the treatment failed. That you tried. That I would have died sooner if I stayed at home. Tell him, that I found my real dad and he was here with me. Tell him I wasn't in any pain, that I'll miss him, and I love him," she whispered closing her eyes slowly.

"I promise," Sam whispered squeezing her hand gently. Nodding Kya took a struggling breath.

"I love you," she whispered staring at Jack, who struggled to keep his tears in check.

"I love you too," he whispered moving to kiss her forehead.

"Take care of Sam, and your kids," she whispered before she finally drifted off. Closing his eyes Jack let the tears run freely, as he kept his forehead resting against her suddenly ice-cold one. Her sprit had left her and she was simply just a shell. He knew what it was like, but hell it hurt! It hurt just as much as it did loosing Charlie. And then Justin. That near killed him!

He never thought that anything could have been more painful than losing Charlie, but when Justin was born and wasn't breathing, Jack felt his heart shatter into a hundred million pieces. He watched as Janet worked her magic, but to no avail, there was nothing she could have done. Handing the still and ice-cold baby wrapped in blankets to Sam, Jack simply held her and cried with her. He felt smaller and more suicidal in that moment then he had when Charlie had left him.

Now it was Kya. He never knew her really, but in the short time he had spent with her he found her to be so smart, so outgoing, and so friendly. She was defiantly her mother's daughter that was for sure! If he ever knew about her after her mother had died he would have gone for custody, but as she was already with a father and in the air force – despite it being in a totally different country – he was proud of her and wasn't going to disrupt her, no matter how much she begged him to take her in.

Taking a shaky breath Jack pulled back. There was no way he was ever going to get used to the fact that the human body could get so damn cold, so damn quick. Staring at her peaceful face he turned around and left the room. Staring after him Jacob turned to see Sam not moving. Her hand was still clasped in Kya's and she looked like she was as fragile and vulnerable as a two-year old.

"Sam…" He whispered trying to get her attention. Looking up at him, with tears on her cheeks she swallowed. "I think you should go after Jack," he said gently. Looking to where Jack had previously been she nodded, absentmindedly. Not having noticed that he'd left, she slowly pulled her hand free with a shiver, before she left to find Jack. She knew there was only one place he'd be in a time like this.

Taking the elevator to the storage level, she made her way slowly and quietly through the corridors. She didn't want him to know she was there and try to leave before she was able to see he was alright. Moving to the door, she remembered, when he took her down here after Justin, was born. She used the key he had given her and swallowed, as she unlocked and opened it slowly. Moving in she closed it gently behind her. Taking two hesitant steps, she saw him in the corner staring into space.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked curtly. Closing her eyes Sam bowed her head.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." She whispered. Spinning around he glared at her.

"Alright? Yeah Carter I'm fucken' peachy!" He hissed.

"You don't have to take this out on me!"

"You ask a fucking stupid question, what do you want as a fucking answer?" He growled standing and facing her.

"It wasn't a question it was a statement Jack!"

"Oh well sorry Miss Fucken' perfect!" He spat.

"I know your upset but don't take it out on me! I never killed her!" She yelled, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"And what, you're saying I did? Gees thanks!"

"I never said that! Her mother died of something, possibly…"

"You have NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled at her. Jumping slightly as his temper flared, she swallowed.

"You have no right to take this out on me Jack," she whispered coldly, before turning on her heel.

"Oh what, just because it suddenly gets tough you're gonna do a runner huh?"

"I'm giving you space!" She yelled spinning back to glare at him. "What do you want from me? I came to see if you're alright and you fucking start yelling at me! I turn to leave and you STILL are yelling at me! I don't understand Jack! Tell me what you want!" She exclaimed watching him.

"What I want is my daughter back!" He snarled. Swallowing she was glad the light in the room wasn't that good.

"Then why don't you go talk to the Asgard and see what they can do," she hissed. "Because I can tell you that what ever the almighty O'Neill wants, the fucking almighty O'Neill gets! Did you even consider them when Jussie died? Huh?" She yelled. "Did you ever think that you're never alone in your grief? Did you ever fucking THINK?" She yelled glaring at him.

"Your not one to talk! You pushed me away for weeks!"

"You brought that upon your self!"

"Oh what, because I was so caring and wanted to help!"

"Because you never left me alone! I was grieving too Jack! What am I supposed to do, drop at your fucking feet every time something gets too bloody hard?" She yelled glaring at him, as she started to shake slightly.

"I was there Sam! I knew what you were going through I'd lost my son as well!" Watching each other Sam simply bowed her head.

"He was my life for 8 months Jack, you can't expect me to be able to drop everything and run to you when I was upset!"

"You could have talked to me Sam! For fuck's sake!"

"I TRIED!" She yelled as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I tried Jack! Every time something came up, and you suddenly didn't want to know! I tried 8 weeks ago, and all you wanted was sex! Well you got what you wanted, but have you ever stopped to think that I haven't dealt with the fact that something that was growing inside me is gone? A large piece of me is now missing?"

"Since when did this become about you?" He snapped suddenly, not having anything else to use as a come back, and knowing she was right. "My daughter just died!"

"And I died almost three months ago! You haven't given me the time of day since Justin! Are you blaming me for his death? Because I'd really like to know what the fuck I've done for you to still be like this! You're not the same Jack! You never used to yell at me!" Stopping as she watched him. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. "I'll make it easier for you, Justin died because of me! It was my fault! I did everything wrong!" She spat glaring at him.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? It's what you WANT to hear isn't it! Blame someone else! It wasn't your fault Jack! You couldn't have done anything! These things happen!" She yelled. "Get over your self! Charlie played with your gun, but you did NOT pull that trigger! It WASN'T your fault! Justin died and it WASN'T your fault! Kya died and it WASN'T your fucking fault!" She yelled.

"How can you say that…?"

"Because its true damn it! Stop fucking blaming yourself!" She spat, before turning towards the door. Reaching for it quickly, she suddenly gasped, and gripped her abdomen. Yelping and crying out in pain, Sam fell to her knees.

"Sam!" He gasped moving to her side quickly. "Sam?" He whispered.

"Leave me alone," she whispered coldly.

"You're not in a position to demand things! Where does it hurt?" He whispered running his hand up and down her back. Looking up at him, he saw the pain in her eyes. Swallowing he nodded.

"DOC!" He yelled jogging in, carrying Sam to the closest empty bed. Running over she saw her curled on her side trying to stay in Jack's grip.

"Sam?" She whispered. The only reply from the women was a simple sob of pain. "Alright I'm going to draw some blood and we'll go from there," she said gently. As time passed, Sam had calmed down considerably, and was sleeping soundly with Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hand up and down her back, while the other was griped between both of her hands.

"Gees Sam," he whispered. "I don't need anything happening to you as well!" He muttered.

"Jack," Janet whispered moving over to him. Turning he looked at her.

"You ok?" Sniffling she nodded.

"Sam's pregnant,"

"What?!" He gasped. "Is everything alright?" Smiling gently she nodded.

"So far yes, but I want her to stay in here for a few days. I want to watch her, a lot closer this time. When she wakes up I'll tell her the same thing. But I'm going to do an ultrasound every fortnight." Nodding he looked back at Sam and smiled.

"It'll be ok this time," he whispered. Whimpering as she shifted, Jack gripped her hand.

"Jack?"

"Hey, shh… It's alright. Janet just got your results back," opening her eyes she saw him in the same spot, before she noticed Janet standing next to him. Closing her eyes she sighed, and reached up to rub them, and re open them.

"What's wrong?" She whispered barely able to keep her eyes open, suddenly feeling more tired then ever.

"Your pregnant honey," Janet whispered. Nodding Sam sighed. And closed her eyes.

"That's it?" Jack laughed gently.

"I had a feeling," she muttered.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" He gasped.

"Eventually," she muttered. "I just wanted to see if Kya pulled through or not,"

"Why?" He frowned, causing her to open her eyes again.

"Because I didn't want to tell you if she was going to die, but if…"

"Hey, shh," he whispered. "It doesn't matter now. We're going to look after you, and Janet's going to be keeping a closer eye on you this time," he smiled gently.

"I already have names," she whispered through a yawn.

"Really? That was quick," he smirked. Shrugging she closed her eyes.

"What are the names Sam?" Janet asked gently, smiling at her drowsy friend. "Promise we'll let you get some rest after this." Nodding Sam opened her eyes smiling at Janet before looking at Jack.

"If it's a girl I want to call her Danielle Kylana, after Daniel and Kya." Bitting his bottom lip Jack felt the rush of tears.

"That's beautiful Sam," he whispered. With Janet nodding next to him.

"And if it's a boy?" Janet whispered.

"Sean Teal'c," she smirked.

"After the big man," Jack smiled. Nodding his approval.

"Try and get some sleep Sam, I'll come back a bit later,"

"Ok," she whispered before Janet left them once again alone.

"Angel I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright Jack, I wasn't much better," she muttered.

"You get some sleep. I have to go tell Hammond what's just happened down here, but I'll be back before you know it," he smiled pecking her lips.

Mm," she muttered already drifting into another peaceful slumber. Life really couldn't get any worse. But then again if they didn't take care of Sam and the baby he knew it would. So he thought that life couldn't get any better. He lost his two best friends and his daughter all in a week. He almost lost Sam and their unborn child due to his pigheadedness. Next was to get Sam well enough to travel to Australia and tell Kya's fellow officers and her father that she had passed away. But right now, he knew Sam needed him more than anyone…

*  
TE

* * *

What did you think?!

It's an old one that I have just found, so to me it's only okay.

Feedback greatly appreciated :)


End file.
